


A Lady and a Lord

by TaliaAlianova



Series: Your Ladyship (of Death) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaAlianova/pseuds/TaliaAlianova
Summary: Lady Hariel Potter has died. She is in limbo- yet again -with Death. They talk.I'm not good at summaries. Related to I Remember My Mistakes.





	1. We Meet, Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cayleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cayleigh).



> A quick thank you to MidnightStar789 for an idea and to Ellory for ideas that aren't really in this chapter

Lady Hariel Potter sobbed. A bony hand swept over her back, trying and failing to be comforting. Luna, her sister, was dead. Her family, whether they were in blood or honorary, were dead. All that was left in the living world was little Teddy Lupin and his grandmother. Not even Hariel lived. Not truly, anyway.

The band of traitors had lived, the cowards. They ordered Hari into the Veil of Death after her (supposed) survival of the killing curse.

Hariel scoffed at her own naivety.  
"H...how could I trust that... old fool. H-how, after all he did to me?"  
She sobbed again, distraught.  
"You did what you could Lady Potter." A deep, rattling voice answered her ramblings. It sucked in another rattling and strangely hallow breath.  
"Dumbledore brought you up to implicitly trust him. He bred you so you would attach yourself to him, the person who 'rescued' you from your abusers." Hariel's sobs slackened but she continued to hiccup, listening to Him.  
"He placed you with those Dursleys. He made himself easy to attach to. He acted grandfatherly, trustworthy. He told you his smear campaign on you was the press at work. He told you he discouraged the rumors, he covered up your brave acts, he told you it was simply because the world was cruel. He bought you 'friends'." This was hissed viciously through saliva-less teeth.  
"No one deserves that, nor could prevent that, were they in your position."

Hariel's hiccups had subsided so she stood and curtsied to Death. She then looked up to his empty eye sockets.  
"Thank you for your kind words. Though, to be honest, I did not expect to see you again after the first time I was here."  
Death chuckled.  
"Nor did I expect to see you, Lady Potter, pop back in while screaming and laughing. So shortly after our last meeting, no less."  
Hariel winced, thinking of how accepting she had been after the Forest. It wasn't the first time she had met death, but it was the one she wanted to forget the most. She had been so ready to give it all up. She had been so accepting, so brainwashed by Dumbledore.  
"Yes," She agreed. "I wasn't expecting this one to be so soon either. This visit will be different from last though."  
Death visibly perked up, and turned towards her, hopeful. It reminded Hariel of puppy. She laughed.  
"I will say yes this time Lord Death."

If Death's face had muscles or flesh, he would be grinning. Instead, he let out a rumbling laugh which strongly resembled thunder.  
"What makes you think you will receive the same offer this time Lady Potter?" He sniffed.  
Hariel laughed again.  
"Well I hoped it would be the same, as you have offered such to me every meeting since I was of age."  
Death agreed.  
"True. Though I honestly expected you to accept that time when you had come from the Graveyard."  
Hariel mock-gasped.  
"Lord Death! How forward of you! First, I had barely come of age. Two," She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "While I might have been tired and almost broken, my Luna and-" Here she stopped and lost her playful tone.  
"My _friends_... Were still among the land of the living." Here she stopped altogether.  
"It matters not, Lady Potter. You are here now and we are talking."  
Hariel huffed in agreement and asked him, "Well... Are you going to ask Lord Death?"  
Yet again, had he had muscles, they would be in a large smile.

 


	2. A Question and Her Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where Ellory's ideas come in

"Lady Potter, would you do me the honor of becoming my bonded?"

Hariel grinned, green eyes sparkling.  
"I accept your proposal Lord Death."  
Death then reached forward and took her hand. He brought it to where his lips would have been (had he had any).  
"My Lady."  
Hariel blushed, remembering how she had dreamed of him saying that to her since the meeting shortly after the Graveyard. (She also had a select few nightmares about him saying the same thing but to a more desirable, powerful witch.) She had felt a strong, lingering sense of sadness every time she had to turn him down.  
"My Lord."  
A soft wind blew in the otherwise unnaturally still and silent world of white. Death's magic wrapped around Hariel, lifting her off her feet. She smiled, filled with the warmth of Her Lord's ancient magic. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together. While Hariel was the most powerful witch or wizard (formerly) alive, perhaps even more powerful than Morgana or Merlin, but her magic was that of a small child compared to Death's.  
Death conjured a rose and presented it to her. She smiled at him.  
"My Lady. Are you aware that you possess new abilities now we are bonded?" Hariel frowned, thinking.  
"I had never really considered it My Lord. I suppose that it would make sense, especially considering how... Powerful your magic is." She blushed as his magic hummed in contentment around her. Death smiled down at her.  
"You are now the Lady of Death. You may walk among the land of the living but you must be by my side half an Earth year for every Earth year." Hariel smirked.  
"Any relation to the story of Hades and Persephone or are you simply possessive?" Death would have blushed if he could.  
"That would be the Mark of Death. Despite what the myths tell you, the story is very different. Any being that has visited my Realm must be here for half of their home planet's year or risk being restricted to this realm forever. However, I do value you very much My Lady and I would prefer you stayed by my side for a long time."  
Death glanced at Hariel and drew her to his side.

"Come My Darling," Hariel's blush matched her hair. "Let us walk." He guided her away from the pure white background towards an indistinct but colorful garden. Hariel let him lead her, used to the strangeness of the realm between his and the one of life. As they approached, the garden became more distinct and eventually, (time is fuzzy in Limbo) they arrived. Death conjured a blanket upon the vivid green grass. They were surrounded by flowers of all colours and shapes. Lilacs, lilies, lavender, hawthorns, and marigolds were among them, as well as many ones she couldn't identify. Ones with pink stems and midnight blue petals. Ones with orange leaves and flowers coloured in reds, blues, greens, and even black. Hariel spotted a row of tulips next to a row of roses. She twirled the one Death had given her. It was a brilliant shade of red to match her hair. She smiled at the detail.  
"After you My Lady." Death took hold of her hand and helped her onto the blanket. "To continue on the former topic, you also possess the ability to change your appearance and magical signature as you wish. Your name is no longer Lady Potter but Lady Death. Should you find it suitable, we may change our names to whatever you choose. I will also change my appearance to suit you." Hariel was sure her face was redder than her hair. Tears trickled down her face.  
"Why?" She asked. "You would do all this for me, and I would do the same for you. However I must ask. Why me? Out of all of time and space and power, you chose me. Surely you could find a more powerful or desirable or pleasing or... Able to love-" Death cut her off softly.  
"You are whom I have chosen. I knew from the day I came into being that you would be created and perfect for me. We were, are, and FOREVER will be Bonded. I have met Morgana. She truly was powerful. I have met Helga Hufflepuff. She was true to herself and loving. I have met many beings, male, female and otherwise. You are the only one for me. No one else may compare." At this he turned towards her.

"No one may dare lay claim to my soul besides you My Lady. And I dare not let anyone but myself lay claim to yours."

Hariel was crying again. Death opened his arms to her and she flung herself to him. She was once again sobbing, but this time she had the comforts of his magic and his physical presence. He ran his bone fingers through her blood red hair. The soothing motion calmed her and eventually she stopped crying, though she didn't move her face away from his cloak.

They sat together for what could be a long time. Death's fingers continued to stroke her hair.  
"You may want to look up." Death said. Hariel frowned. His voice sounded different. It no longer sounded like he was simply projecting through a skull. Instead, it sounded... Full, Rich. It sounded completely unlike what she was used to from him. So, she looked, and what a sight beheld her eyes. He was perfect.  
He was no longer a skeleton, but now a full body. His hair was short and black and appeared to be gelled into a dark wave. His skin was dark brown and he had markings and runes in white on his face and forearms. His nose was narrow and his lips were full. His chest was broad and muscled beneath his cloak. However, his eyes were his most striking feature. They were bright blue. As her's were emerald, his were sapphire. He grinned at her awed expression but his emotions soon matched hers as he gazed upon her and she unconsciously changed her appearance to have the exact markings he had but in black on her pale skin. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
Then, they kissed.  
It was like fireworks. Yes... Wait, no there were actual fireworks. Hariel looked up and slowly pulled her lips away from Death. She giggled as a golden sparkler shot past. It mixed into a group of silver and gold sparkler, which appeared to be doing a tap routine. Off to her left, blue and purple ones formed waves. Hariel let out a short gasp, staring into the sky. Up above was the most beautiful. Large fireworks of every colour went of, but their bangs were muted. In front of those, more fireworks showed a picture. It was a small girl in an out dated dress. She was walking with her head down, tendrils of red hair falling out of a bun. Hariel smiled at the image of a younger her. The fireworks went on to show the girl growing, meeting Death (whose image was very dramatic) many times, and eventually dying permanently. Both Death and Hariel smiled, lost in memory and snuggled in each others arms.

 

  
It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was them.


End file.
